Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua
"Three friends, three destinies." Welcome to Legend Aqua's (that's me) Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep walkthrough! This is my first (of many) walkthroughs and many more will be written after this one is completed! You should also know, my readers, that you will hence forth be known as Storms or Stormies, for easy identification. Birth By Sleep (or BBS) is one of the best Kingdom Hearts games out there. It is a good game no matter how you play it, unlike other games. Anywho, onto the controls!!!! Controls This is easy enough, Stormies! is to attack and is to jump. Pressing and a directional button allows you to dodge(the dodging moves are different for each character), while pressing on its own will allow you to defend. Tapping and makes you lock on to enemies and holding down both and will allow you to Shotlock. will allow you to execute what it says on the panel, you idiot says on the command panel (eg. if Aero is selected, then you will cast Aero). will allow you to interact with people, open treasure chests and more and lastly, will allow you to open up the main menu, which is crucial you lumphead. Now, let's get to the good stuff... The Good Stuff Along your travels you will encounter people within the storyline (Terra, Aqua and Ventus are the defaults) that will give you access to their Dimension Link or D-Link, which will help in some parts in the game. On the left bottom side of the screen (above the command panel) you can see a bar that is currently empty. It is filled up by every attack you make, and when full you are able to either execute a powerful Finish command or activate an even more powerful Command Style. Ok, so what are you Storms just listening to me for? Let's go!!! Boss Template This is the template that will be used for Boss fights. The fun rating is a new feature which shows how fun the battle is. The more * there are, the more fun the battle is. The maximum amount of *'s is 10. Opening First, for all you rookie Storms out there, ahem hem...THE OPENING VIDEO OF KINGDOM HEARTS BIRTH BY SLEEP!! 7TfJ2xnYSQQ Table of Contents Aqua's Story *Beginnings *Castle Oblivion of Dreams *7 Dwarves and Snow? *Enchanted Sleepy State of California!!! Wait what? ZZZZZZZZ *Madison Radiant Garden *Fruitball Frenzy in Disney Town... *Olympus Coliseum: Zack's Crush? or Aqua's Demise? *A Stitch in Deep Space *Aqua's Treasure Hunt with da Lost Boys and other Tales *The Mysteriously Magnificent Mysterious Tower *The Keyblade Graveyard: The Final Confrontation Ventus' Story *Beginnings...again.. *Snowy's Tour of the Scary Forest? *Small as a Mouse? *Sleepin' Beauty and the Beast Evil Witch *Ventus and Vanitas' Bogus Journey *レイディアントガーデン...Yeah! *Ice cream, Ice cream we all.. beat ice cream?.. Huh? *A Final Fantasy, Disney and Kingdom Hearts training is in session!!!! *On board the Millennium Falcon...with a PG rating.. *You brought a Hook to Keyblade fight? ****What**a**Starry**place**!!!**** *The Voiding Gaps *The Keyblade Graveyard:The Final Final Confrontation Terra's Story *Beginnings for the final time... *Wheels and Witches *A Night at the Bald Mountain Ball *Terra the Huntsman, hmmm not a nice ring to it... *Interviews with Yen Sid and Master Xehanort at 11 *Family Guy:Sora's Edition *Happenings...in the Gardens *What is this?.. Crash Team Racing?...well yeah sorta *8 Simple Rules for Dominating My Terra Darkness *Battlestar Galatic-626??? *Skulduggery, Skulduggery and oh yeah more Skulduggery.. *The Gaps...... *Master of Light vs. Apprentice, A Sorrowful End *The Keyblade Graveyard:The Final Final Final Confrontation Last Episode *The Final FINAL FINAL FINAL Confrontation Ultimate Commands & Abilities *Ultimate Materia Fusion Command Melding *Abilities Farming Sidequesting *The Trinity Trophies *Ice Cream Store *Mirage Arena *Ice Cream, Racing and Fruitballing...Fun all round!!! *Vanitas Remnant and the Unknown Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough